Kalidar System
The Kalidar System is a notorious Imperial star system located in the Chiros Sector of the Segmentum Pacificus. The strategic importance of its principal world, Kalidar, and its vital Lorelei crystal deposits have led the Kalidar System to serve as the eponymous capital of its own Sub-sector. The star system derives its name from its sun, a single Type A main sequence blue-white star which is also responsible for the horrendous living conditions on its primary inhabited world, Kalidar IV. The sun itself and some of the system's coreward planets bear evidence of some sort of grade F tampering by an unknown alien intelligence on the X-T Scale, which has led the Inquisition to sequester much relevant data. Only Inquisitorial agents of grade Epsilon or higher may know the whole truth. Notable Planets *'Kalidar I' - The Kalidar System's first three planets, Kalidar I, Kalidar II and Kalidar III, are officially classified as "planetary husks," which means that they are unable to support human life. All three worlds are roughly twice the size of Mars. Both the planetary husks and the Kalidarian sun bear evidence of tampering by a highly evolved society. In the case of the three first planets of the Kalidar System, this manifests most clearly by their equidistant placing to the sun and their non-natural orbital pattern. All other information regarding these worlds has been sequestered by the express order of the Inquisition. *'Kalidar II' *'Kalidar III' *'Kalidar IV (Kalidar)' - As the system's sole inhabited planet, the Industrial World of Kalidar IV -- mostly referred to simply as "Kalidar" -- serves as the capital world of both the system and the entire sub-sector. Kalidar is best known for the rare resource it harbours, the psychoreactive Lorelei crystals eagerly sought after by the divisions of the Adeptus Astra Telepathica. In recent history, Kalidar was also subject to an invasion of by Orks, which prompted the Kalidar War, a grueling conflict which saw the Imperium emerge victorious against WAAAGH! Gratzdakka. *'Kalidar V' - The Kalidar System's fifth planet is a ringed gas giant akin to Saturn in the Sol System, although with a mass equivalent to 328 Terras it is far heavier than Saturn. However, with its orbital distance of 5.33 AU, Kalidar V is also markedly smaller than the sixth planet of the Sol System. Unlike Saturn, the planet has no moons, which is atypical for a planet of this size and mass. *'Kalidar VI' - The second and bigger gas giant in the Kalidar System easily dwarfs its neighbor at 426 Terran masses. Kalidar VI orbits its star at a distance of 7.25 AU. Unlike Kalidar V, Kalidar VI has no less than 12 moons, some of which are exploited by the Imperium as Mining Worlds. The Kalidar VI system of satellites is home to 12,137 souls according to the last census. **'Lax' - Lax is a Grade XIV habitable moon that orbits Kalidar VI. It is the system's designated Agri-world. *'Kalidar VII' - Kalidar VII is a super-planet, a gigantic gas giant with an orbital distance of 12.9 AU from Kalidar's sun. Notable Celestial Objects *'"The Girdle"' - The exterior of Kalidar's two asteroid belts, the Girdle is exploited by various mining colonies whose operations extend across this belt for 9 AU. The last census put the Girdle's population at 928,331 Imperial citizens. *'"Kalidar's Noose"' - Extending across 8.7 AU of the system, this interior asteroid belt is marginally smaller than the Girdle but is home to more than twice the population. The last available data put the Noose's total population at just over 2,000,000 people. Various anomalies have led Imperial savants to consider that Kalidar's Noose may well be the result of a stellar collision earlier in the star system's history. Sources *''Baneblade'' (Novel) by Guy Haley, pp. 15-16 Category:K Category:Galaxy Category:Imperium Category:System